Rhennic Ash'serrar
Rhennic Ash'serrar is a Blood Elf Priest with a bit of an ego problem. From all appearances, he is generally well-intentioned, but you probably know how it is with people like that. Description Appearance As with most who share the Ash'serrar bloodline (now a dwindling number; probably for the best), Rhennic is greatly lacking in height. However, he carries himself with such pride that it's almost not noticeable -- the lifts in his shoes probably help, as well. His hair is a deep red-brown and is both worn long and meticulously styled. Rhennic fancies himself an attractive man, but he is only so due to a great deal of work on his part. He guards his perfected appearance with something that borders on compulsion. History Youth Rhennic's youth was very structured. All the males of the Ash'serrar line are trained to be priests pretty much from birth, with the family name carrying some weight among the nobility. Rhennic usually succeeded in whatever he was given to do, and, of course, his parents were very proud. Rhennic had a close bond with his father, despite rarely getting to see him -- assumed because he was busy doing whatever it is successful Priests do. As Rhennic grew, he became the sort of person who has few friends but many admirers among his peers. So it was, until his father vanished amidst some huge scandal, the details of which were carefully hidden from young Rhennic. The boy withdrew from society -- and his schooling -- for a short while in grief, and when he re-emerged, everyone who knew him said he was an entirely different person. He worked twice as hard as before, now, and yet he still found time to have a social life and even a few girlfriends, something completely unseen from him. After graduating from his schooling, he took a wife -- a woman a bit older than himself, whom he had been casually flirting with since he first learned girls were pretty. Distant Past Rhennic's family name and status had taken quite a hit after the scandal involving his father, but he was still able to land quite a few jobs within the Silvermoon government. He did whatever he was paid to do -- giving speeches, healing the sick and injured, and the usual Priest faire, of course, at first. He was sent to the front lines as a battle-priest during the Second War, where he got his first real taste of what life was like for people other than himself. It was all very much a shock to him: the sheer violence on not only the Horde's part, but his own peoples', as well. He did what he could, of course, and helped to save many who fought on the front lines, but eventually took an injury himself and was forced to return home before he was expected to do so. Of course his wife wasn't expecting him to be back until later, so the first thing he did when he got back was discover that she was cheating on him. Neither party noticed his presence, conveniently enough. Not willing to put his name and family through yet another scandal, he never told anyone what he saw. It's possible this is when he started using bloodthistle and/or smoking, if one were to suppose Rhennic did that sort of thing (he likes to claim he doesn't). He did develop misogynistic tendencies, however. He was abruptly called to duty again when the assault on Quel'thalas began in earnest. Again, he healed those who he could, but the undead army's numbers were simply too great -- he got separated from the larger part of the Elven army, and, like anyone with any sense of self-preservation would, he fled. The way he tells it, Rhennic found his wife being assaulted by a stray Ghoul, which he smote down -- and he was simply too tired afterwards to do anything for his mortally-wounded wife. As there weren't really any other witnesses, who can say? He was discovered later carrying her body to his family's house, covered in blood and grief-stricken. Current-esque Rhennic changed again after losing his wife, of course. He became simultaneously more reckless and more sociable, and developed an obsessive-compulsive habit of making sure he looked perfect at all times when someone might see him. He met another girl named Rysan, whom he was secretly fond of like an annoying kid sister. He toyed with her relentlessly -- almost like he got some weird kind of enjoyment out of seeing her miserable. Whenever they happen to fall into company, he seems to pretend not to know her. He had already been toying with shadow magic when he felt no one was watching, but somehow fell into company with the then-warlock Jauren Dhyana, around whom he felt strangely comfortable testing his powers further. Eventually, of course, his use of shadow magic was discovered and there was more scandal, during which time he explored the continent further. He blames Jauren for it entirely. He still keeps company with Jauren on the odd occasion, feeling that he is the only person his intellectual equal (though he'd never admit it). Through Jauren he was also made aware of the existence of a before-unknown brother, Franzis. The two did eventually meet, though it didn't go well; Rhennic regards the poor kid with some mixture of pity and disgust and usually goes around trying to forget that he even exists. THE MOST RECENT. Rhennic's been having a lot of misadventures with Jauren (only half of which involve the consumption of controlled substances!), leading to some late-night, awkward talks. It's good times, really. He also wound up with some strange, young paladin named Lindrys following him around. She has a crush on him or something, and he really doesn't know what to make of it. He tolerates her, finding her antics amusing -- if annoying as all hell. He also enjoys a love-hate relationship with a charming female Death Knight, Myrei, who reminds him of his wife. Yeah. He has met with his brother, Franzis, a few times, all of which have been disastrous. The first time they met, he gave the kid a lesson with a mind-control and a nasty note (though what he saw when he peered inside Franzis' mind was a bit psychologically damaging for the both of them). The second fight found Rhennic laid out flat in the middle of the road. He blacked out for what he assumes was the greater part of a day, though he isn't actually sure, and has no idea what happened during that time. Rhennic's discovering his ability to heal regularly has both been stunted and is becoming increasingly draining and painful. It ... really pisses him off. Miscellaneous ??? MYSTERY CATEGORY IS STILL A MYSTERY. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:2009